The Master of The Shadows
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: A bet with a god has created the ultimate war between Good and Evil, Five Monsters vs Five Heroes. Two of the heroes are however children that need to teach older teens...that's not a recipe for something bad. However, Naruto will win and restore order...even if it means walking to the path to hell. Naruto x Harem, Negi x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: Hello everyone a new story I made for this project that fairy tail dragon slayer allow to help with. I hope you all like as much as I for today is my birthday.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

"Wake up, wake up~!"

"Ruby...five more minutes…" A boy's voice said softly. "Ugh...the doctor got finished molesting me…" He sat up lazily as he keep his eyes closed, "Please?" He was a young twelve blonde boy who hated yellow, nearly white, hair that was slightly spiky. Grabbing some white long bandages he wrapped around his eyes and head before looking at the girl. While he can't see her, he knew from the times he could allow to 'see'. She was the age, with black hair with red tufts on the tips, she wore a black dress with a red robe. "Morning…" HE started before yawning outloud. "Back to sleep."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Ruby's voice pouted as Naruto felt her shifting, as if she was on top of him. "WAKE! UP!"

*POW!*

"Ugh…! So heavy...been eating cookies again?" Naruto groaned out.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Ruby snapped.

*PINCH~!*

"Oww~" Naruto groaned as he sighed. "Ok, I'm up." He sighed taking off the blanket he had. "Remind me why I let you come to my house."

"Because I'm your best friend." Ruby pouted crossing her arms.

"More like cancer, cause I can't get rid of you." The boy said seriously.

…

…

…

"Pfft~!"

The two gave small laughing fit before Naruto slipped on a green cloak around around his body concealing his body. "Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes, alright?"

"Knowing you, you're gonna go back to sleep." Ruby pouted.

"Let the kids know that I'll be gone, I think the caretakers will also know I won't be there today right?" The blonde asked the girl.

"I guess." Ruby said.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye for now." The boy said as he took off his wraps to look at Ruby. Showing her his red and blue glowing eyes that look almost entrancing to look.

"Yep, I'll see ya around." Ruby waved, before leaving his room to give him privacy. But stop after she close the door to sigh sadly, "...I hope…"

The blonde smiled as he stood in his room alone before picking up a long wooden staff, it was black but at the tip was in the shape of a star-like symbol. Patting it fondly he placed it on his back and re-wrap his eyes. "Alright time to go." He said after grabbing a box.

LINE BREAK

The young man was standing with four other kids around his age as he wore his green robe and now a traditional witch's hat. "..." He shook slightly as the kid to his right was chosen...he was next.

"Okay, calm down, you got this." The kid next to him said, panting shortly.

"Negi, calm down, you're fine. You're just getting your orders." Naruto said.

"I-I can't Nii-san!" The young boy said nearly losing his cool.

"Look, just hope you don't get male escort or something along those lines…" Naruto said hoping it would lessen the fear.

"What's an escort?" The boy said as Naruto blushed, he forgot that the younger boy was more innocent.

"N-Nothing...just… get paid up front…" He said turning more red.

"Naruto R. Uzumaki." The headmaster said as Naruto nodded.

The blonde walked forward, taking off his hat to expose his face, with his bandages. He stop when the feeling the staircase was in front of him, "Please take off the wrappings."

"Hmm…" Sighing in defeat, Naruto took once again unwrapped his eyes as the man, who was old man with dark skin along with white long hair.

"You have earn this right...while you have many obstacles that tried to stop your progress...you have earn this diploma. And with the help of some of the teachers, we are giving you this." The man presenting the blonde with a scroll and then a wooden box. "So you can see once more without fear."

The blonde slowly took the box, and eyes nearly cried when seeing a pair of glasses, "T-Thank you." He said slowly placing the glasses, half-moon style in black frames with golden accents, on his face.

"You deserve it." The man said. "Now then… as for your job." He said, before giving him a scroll.

The boy nodded as he bowed, "Thank you." Walking back he could only look ahead for once unable to see horrors that usual haunt him. Standing in place he look at Negi who smiled kindly at him, possible also happy about his new gift. "Together later?"

The red haired boy nodded excitedly, as he nodded,

LINE BREAK

"So what did you get Anya?" Negi asked as Naruto was looking around as if he entered a new world.

A long red haired girl wearing a purple cloak smiled as she giggled, "I got Fortune Teller in London." She said, opening her scroll.

"London?" Naruto mused, "Be careful, Jack The Ripper might appear…"

"Oh shut up."

"Ehehehe…" The blonde said using his middle finger to push back his glasses back up.

"Well, what do _you_ got?" Anya huffed.

"..." The boy's eyes widen as he saw what the scroll said. "Nakane-chan?" The boy pass his scroll to a older female woman, with long blonde hair. "Mind reading it in case I'm hallucinating."

"Teacher in Japan?"

"Okay… so I'm not hallucinating."

"Ack~!" Negi said as he showed his scroll. "Look!"

"Holy crap you have the same job? And in the same country?!" Naruto shouted nearly dropping his glasses. "I...think we should talk to the headmaster."

"Hold on, look." Nakane said, pointing at the fine print. "It says you're teaching at an… all-girls school?"

"..." Naruto eyes eyes turn blank as he picked up Anya, Negi, and Nekane over his head. "We're going to speak to the old geezer now…"

LINE BREAK

*BAM!*

"HEY! OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted after kicking the door open.

"Oh, I was wondering when Kushina's genes were going to kick in." The old man chuckled seeing a fuming Naruto,

"What the heck is this?!" Naruto shouted, showing the scroll. "I'm becoming a teacher in an all-girls school?!"

"And me too!" Negi said as he also showed his scroll.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Naruto shouted.

"I can understand Naruto going, but Negi's too young to go." The older blonde female said.

"Actually that's why Naruto is going." The old man said with a small smile. "You are older by two years, due to your health. So Negi is too young to go by himself, so I decided to allow you two to work near each other. Naruto, you will help Negi with his teaching and Negi will help you if you get into… an episode."

The two boys looked at each other with looks of understanding, as Nekane fainted as Naruto caught her in his arms.

"Ah! Nekane!" Naruto panicked.

"But it's your job, to be Magister and also Avenger, you must never be discouraged by challenges. Rather seek them out and conquer them." The headmaster said as the boy's look serious at the statement, "Fear not, there's an old friend of mine at the school you will be teaching in, so he will show you the ropes."

The blonde nodded as he spoke, "Alright, I'm going to do this. What about you Negi?" The young pre-teen ask the kid.

"I… suppose I could give it a try. I just hope my sneezes don't cause a ruckus…" Negi sweat dropped.

"Just be glad yours just rip clothes, Anya's burns people, Nekane's can make people paralyze, and mine makes one have nightmares for weeks!" The boy said in comically deadpan tone. "Be glad…at least you have an excuse to blame the wind."

"I…" Negi blushed before nodding in defeat.

"Good. Then it's settled." The headmaster said. "I will give your tickets for-"

"No worries, I have a friend who can drop us off." Naruto smiled as he crack his neck. "I need to get my stuff tomorrow."

"Very well. And make sure you two behave. Don't want any… mishaps to befall on you." The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Famous last words…" Naruto chuckled.

LINE BREAK

"So… where is your friend?" Negi said as he and Naruto were sitting in a meadow.

"Sasuke should be here soon...if the prick isn't doing something illegal."

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. The guy's a prick through and through but a good guy overall." He shrugged. "Although he is "criminal at the moment…"

"W-Wait what?"

"Yeah he's a smuggler. Forgot to mention that."

"Forgot or you don't WANT to mention that?!" Negi snapped.

"Little bit of both, he works for the government, but still don't blab- oh he's here." Naruto pointed up to see a large airship. "Stand up."

"Huh?" Negi looked up before seeing the airship and it was huge. "WHAT THE-!"

The blonde smiled as he saw a rope ladder in front of them, "Better start climbing." He started jumping up and grab the rope while placing a foot on a wooden plank.

"You never said anything about him being a pirate smuggler!"

"You didn't ask."

"But-"

Naruto sighed as he looked down to see Negi under him, "Look, he has do this. Alright? But he isn't a bad guy, trust me." He said as he noticed the ground was slowly getting further and further away...

"Hey grab my hand idiot."

Naruto smiled looking up to see a shadow figure of a teen, "Thanks!" He said as he jumped up to grab a open hand. "Sasuke!"

"Welcome to my ship idiot." He said before looking to Negi. "And this is?"

"N-Negi Springfield, sir!" The boy squeaked bowing to him. "Thank you for taking us!"

"Stop, we're nearly the same age." Sasuke sighed, but smiled softly. "Anyway don't worry, it'll be a quick trip."

Negi nodded as Naruto soon walked up to Sasuke, "What are you carrying today?"

"The usual, unmark artifacts, some drugs, and other means of toppling the standard living of human beings." The dark haired boy shrug his shoulder. "Anyway, want some?" He offered holding a vial of red liquid.

"No way, Emotion Killer?" Naruto held the vial with an odd look. "This isn't illegal, so why carry this?"

"Emotion… Killer?" Negi gulped.

"That's the undiluted stuff, it's a hundred times more potent than the standard." Sasuke explained as he took the helm. "Meaning one drop makes you a perfect killing machine instead of dulling your feelings."

"Oh dear…" Negi paled.

"I'm keeping this." Naruto pocketed the item as the follow pre-teen shrug.

"I offered it."

Negi just looked aghast at the sight, "That's drugs."

"So?" Naruto looked at him.

"So? So! Are you really okay with this?!"

"Not really, but as I said, Sasuke's on the government payroll. Besides, i might need this down the road." Naruto admitted as he took a seat. "Take a nap it's going to be long fly."

Negi pouted as he saw Sasuke yawn holding the wheel, but also felt sleepy due to waking up in the morning. Soon he also sat down and fell asleep…

LINE BREAK

"Thanks again Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile as they were hovering over a field, "Quick question where's the train station to Mahora?"

"Not far." Sasuke said, pointing to a direction. "Just take that road and you should be fine."

"Thank you very much." Negi said bowing politely.

"Man those girls are going to eat you up." Sasuke chuckled, "Anyway good luck with your test idiot."

The two boy's watched as the airship quietly left and leaving the two behind. The boy's walked ahead to finally reach their destination and go on board. "Japan, sure is different from Wales huh Naruto?" The young red haired boy said.

"Oh, more than you realize." Naruto chuckled.

"You've been here before."

"You could say that." He shrugged. "Oof!" Naruto cried out as he was nearly fell forward when dozens of girls entered the train. "Hey,hey,hey!" He yelled but still got crushed by the pack crowd.

However Negi was also in the same boat as he was pushed towards Naruto, "Gak!"

Because of their loud voices the girls looked down and smiled at them, however the blonde inwardly felt something go off in his mind. "Hell~o, who are you two cuties?"

' _Pedo alert, pedo alert~!'_ Naruto screamed into his mind as he stood there blankly.

"Um… Naruto?" Negi gulped.

"Stay strong buddy~" The blonde said in scared tone, before realizing a smart idea. "Negi smell this…" The boy held out a small pouch as the girl started get closer to them.

"What is it- ahh...ahhhh...ACHOOO~!" Negi sneezed downward as the magical energy he created start to make a loud roaring updraft. Causing the girl's to push down their skirts trying to prevent their panties from being shown.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed.

"Wooooooooo! It worked!" Naruto cheered. "Why do I feel cold?" He looked down and sweatdropped as he pants were on the ground… he forgot to grab a belt. "Goddammit…" He lifted it up before the girl's realize that fact and noticed the train stopping.

"We're here!" The girls declared with one girl with blonde hair wink at the two boy's. "You should be careful, school here is dangerous with all of us students running! Take care!" She said as other girl's also mention their goodbyes and advice.

"Don't… mention it…" Negi got out.

"Whelp, nothing like the present." Naruto said before getting up and lending a hand to Negi. "C'mon, this is our stop too."

The two boys walked out to watch hundreds of students, both girls and boys, dashing towards the school. Some using the coach cars, others using bikes, motorcycles, and other means to travel.

"I wonder if this own Japan's school works?" Naruto echoed his thoughts as Negi looked at his wrist to show a leather watch.

"Oh dear, we're going to be late!" He said as Naruto look alarmed.

"Better get to it then!" Naruto said before running off.

"Hey wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" Negi cried out, running after him.

LINE BREAK

"Man you wind users are so fast." Naruto spat out slightly tired using his raw strength to keep up with Negi's speedy footsteps. "Stop cheating with your wind magic!"

"You're the one that ran off so suddenly and not letting me catch up!" Negi countered.

"Says the kid who won't stop using his magic to run." Naruto gasped out.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

Soon the two of them butted heads with a spark of electricity between them, but the blonde's eyes wonder as he saw orange hair and the sound of small bells catch his attention. "Huh?"

"You do anything for love huh?" A girl said to the orange haired one as Negi increase his magic and speed to reach up to her.

"Excuse me…" The young boy said getting the girl's to look at him. "I see heartbreak in your future."

"Oh no…" Naruto facepalmed at the boy's idiocy and cringed as the girl lifted the red haired child. "Okay got to save him...again."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!"

"Oi put him down or we'll throw down!" Naruto glared at the middle schooler.

"And who the hell are you?!" The orange haired girl demanded hotly.

"I'm his friend. Put. Him. Down… now." He growled threateningly.

"Asuna come on, he's just a kid." The nicer girl said trying to ease the the now named Asuna.

The two hot-headed children look at each other until a small chuckle from elderly voice cause them to turn their heads to look up to see a old man. "Yo, Negi, Naruto." A old man with greying hair waved to them from a window in a school building.

"Old man," Naruto smirked looking at the man.

"Takahata-san!" Negi smiled kindly towards the man before Asuna dropped him.

"Takahata-sensei~!" Asuna gushed out. Losing any trace of her anger towards Negi as Naruto helped him up.

"Oh dear, I told you not to read fortunes without anyone's approach." Naruto groaned.

"S-Sorry," Negi mumbled.

"Just don't do it again, next time." Naruto sweat dropped. "Takahata?" Naruto said as he saw the man now at their ground level.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so long to get ready. Guess age makes you slow huh?" The man chuckled as Naruto nodded kindly.

"True, but don't say that...you got some youth left in you." The boy said softly almost sad to hear those words from the kind man.

"Heh, thanks. Follow me you two. I'll show you to your offices." Takahata said, turning around to walk up the stairs that led to the school.

"Wait, Professor Takahata," Asuna said moving towards them, "I will take them to the primary school!" She announced with a sunny smile.

"Where was that kindness five minutes ago?" Naruto whispered to Negi who giggled at the jab at the orange haired girl.

"I suppose she's what you call… tsun… dere?" Negi asked, trying to pronounce it.

"What's that?" The blonde said confused with the term, while Negi scratch the back of head.

"I dunno, I read in Anya's books." The red haired boy said as Takhata chuckled made them look at the man.

"Asuna, they're not students, rather they're going to be teachers." The man informed the girl who looked at them with surprise. "In fact, they're taking over my class."

…

…

…

"I hate awkward silences…" Naruto said hoping to break the silence.

"W-What?!" Asuna cried out in shock. "E-Excuse me?! Teachers?!"

"That's right."

"B-But they're so young! They're my age!"

"Um… I'm actually ten."

"And I'm twelve." Naruto said as he took a step back in case she attack him.

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Headmaster's office

XXXXXXXXXX

"To be honest, that was scary…" Negi said paling as he and Naruto ran inside of the building to escape the screaming teen.

"Y-Yeah...y...yeah…" Naruto said trying to shake off the initial shock. "Man, that girl was a banshee. She's gonna lose her voice with the way she screamed."

"Hahaha, you'll have to forgive Asuna. She can be quite hot-headed for a girl her age." Takahata chuckled.

"More like a flame head with that hair color." The blonde chuckled before noticing his glasses were out of place. "Oops," He said straightening them out, "I need to buy a chain for these or something."

"Oh I never seen you wore glasses before did your eyesight when bad?" The older man said in concern.

"N-No they're for my condition…" Naruto said softly taking them off to stare at them fondly. "Although I have seen better details, so I guess they work as real prescription ones."

Takahata eyes widen immensely as he stood in silence, "So you can see?"

"Mm-hmm." Naruto grinned cheekily. "Although it irritates my eyes, since I haven't used them in months."

"That's still great, when the village was attacked, the elders believed that you would have never used them normally again." Negi said with a big smile.

"Although, it's just treating the wound… it will get worse in time." Naruto sighed before putting on his glasses.

"So… do you need a new prescription then?" Takahata asked.

"Not what I meant…" Naruto said softly, "So where's the headmaster?"

"He should be here." Takahata said, looking at his watch. "It's not like him to be this late."

"Ohoho, come on in!"

Naruto realized that they were next to a giant pair of doors, "How'd I miss that?"

"I'm just as baffled as you are." Negi sweat dropped.

"Anyways, this way." Takahata chuckled again before they were inside. Upon opening the doors, they were greeted by an old man who sat at their desk.

"Hello Negi-kun and Naruto-kun, to Mahora Academy." The headmaster said kindly.

"Arigatou, Jii-san." Naruto grinned.

"It's great to be here. We thank you for your hospitality." Negi bowed. "And we promise not to be of any trouble."

"I hope so, but as you know you aren't allow to show your magic Negi." The kind old man reminded the red haired boy.

"I-I understand."

"And this applies to you too Naruto-kun. While you may not have magic to show, you still have your condition to consider. As much as others abhor the powers you have, I see you as a regular child."

"You worry too much, Jii-san. I got this." Naruto waved off.

"I really hope that you do." The old man said.

"Last thing we need is a crusade against Naruto." Takahata chuckled.

"Oi!" Naruto snapped comically. "Too soon man, too soon man…"

"I couldn't help it." Takahata smiled wryly.

"Now then," the headmaster cleared his throat. "Takahata will show you around the school and your offices before showing you to your rooms. But Naruto stay...I wish to speak to you about something."

"Huh? Sure I guess…"

"Alone, if possible." The headmaster said. Takahata nodded as he escorted Negi out of the office, leaving the two of them alone. "Now then…

"What is it? Is it about my eyes?" Naruto started, "I swear it won't cause problems."

"No it's not that." The old man assured.

"Then what is it?"

"I…" The old man sighed softly, "I heard about what happened to your parents from Takahata...my condolences, they were great people."

"Thanks Jii-san."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for them… I was powerless to help…" The old man apologized with a deep bow.

"Mom was dying and dad… all I know is that Negi's father told me that my old man is dead…" The blonde said with a shrug, "Anyway dad always said to live on, never forget but never stop moving forward."

"Wise words." Konoemon said. "But Naruto, if there is anything you need at all, please do not hesitate to ask me. I will everything within my power to help."

"Will do, I also take any Avenger jobs if you need my services, although I do request for some rewards." The blonde smiled as the man chuckled.

' _It's good that he hasn't lost his old vigor after gaining his abilities…_ ' The headmaster mused before nodding, "After you and Negi pass your test I will allow you take them by yourself, but until then you will have to work with another mercenary we have to watch you."

"Another mercenary?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who would that be?"

"She will be in your class, so do not worry. When missions with pairings are there, she will come to you." The old man said as he looks at the clock, "Oh my, I seem to rather have taken too long, let me call my granddaughter here." The man said taking out a cell phone, "Egads, how do you teens make such fast and long messages in such a quick amount of time? Where's the exclamation mark?"

"Want me to message her?" Naruto offered.

"No no I got this! Oooh, where is it?" The old man said, making Naruto sweat drop.

"I'm here grandfather~!" A girl said entering the room with a delightful sweet voice. "Sorry, but you were taking too long with the second message." Naruto turned to the girl and saw that she had long flowing black hair with the bangs of her hair covering her forehead. And she also has brown eyes. This was Konoka Konoe, the granddaughter of the headmaster of Mahora Academy.

"Cute…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Oh Konoka, right on time." The old man said.

"Sorry, class started when I got your text, hehe…" She giggled slightly before smiling once more. "So what do you need me for grandfather?"

"Oh just take Naruto to Negi's class, he will also be a teacher in your class."

"O-Oh?" Konoka said before turning to Naruto. "He's cute." She bluntly commented.

"Haha, how about you marry him then?" The old man suggested with a light laugh until his granddaughter playfully hit in the head with a hammer, a real one as Naruto saw blood drip down from his head.

"Oh grandfather, you and your jokes~" She said sweetly as the boy stifled a incoming laugh.

"Please work hard Uzumaki-kun." The headmaster declared as he saw Naruto and his beloved granddaughter leave.

He pulled out a file that had many warnings on it, taking out the contents of it. "I see...I can understand why they wanted me to turn down Naruto...but I won't let them ruin his life again."

XXXXXXXXXX

MAHORA'S FEMALE ACADEMY HALLWAYS

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's amazing that you're a teacher despite being twelve." Konoka said enthusiastically.

"What can I say? I have my perks." Naruto grinned. "I guess you can also call me an early genius."

"I can tell, so is Negi your brother or something?" The girl asked as they headed to a small staircase. "It seems like you two are from this morning."

"Oh I thought you look familiar. So your friends with that orange haired girl?"

"Mm-hmm. She's my childhood and best friend." Konoka smiled.

Naruto did a mock prayer as he shed a tear, "You are Buddha reincarnated." He joked as the girl giggled at his antics. "But seriously good that you're a friend to that beast haha…"

"Why thank you." Konoka smiled.

"By the way, what's with her being lovey-dovey with Takahata? Does she actually have a thing for older guys?"

Now Konoka gave a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her head, "Yeah...she has thing for that kinda of look."

"Oh man… doesn't she know that Takahata would be considered a pedophile if that happens?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmph…" Naruto smirked as he looked outside from a nearby window. "So this...is a giant school on an island?"

"Not really. Sure it's isolated from the rest of town, but it's not really on an island."

"Yeah and you have a library on one." Naruto deadpanned but still smiled, "I'd never been to one…"

"We can go there now, if you'd like."

"Ha, nice try, we're going to class. I meant going to a school, I was homeschooled my entire life." Naruto said as he turn to a corner with his student. "Up till a few years ago, I never met another person save my father."

"You were… sheltered?" Konoka looked confused.

The boy stopped thinking about the situation he was in and nodded, "Kind of, my mom passed when I was barely five."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Konoka apologized. "I-I didn't know!"

It's fine," Naruto chuckled, "I move past that a long time ago, and I was sickly kid growing up, dad being a doctor, of sorts, was always worrying for me. So it's understandable, Konoe-san."

"So… what happened after?" Konoka asked.

Naruto stopped moving as he looked down, "Dad… passed away...or that's what everyone has said. I was in coma due to some bad medicine that was laced with something. First thing I saw was Negi and Ruby in my sights...then _she_ told me that dad was dead." Naruto said softly clenching his hands tightly. "But I was able to live by myself until I got my teaching license, Ruby and Negi always visited me every day so I wasn't lonely."

"Oh I see." Konoka said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it." Naruto smiled sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've moved on." Although he realizes something...why did he tell her his past? It felt like...she needed to know...weird.

"We're here!" Konoka open the door to see...Negi being tugged by nearly baker's dozen of girls?

"Oh dear...I wonder if it's too late to join the army in the Middle East…?" Naruto wondered as these girl lock onto him. "Meep…"

LATER

"Okay girl's calm down, these boys aren't pets." Takahata chuckled as he saw Negi hiding behind Naruto. "They are your teachers, so please try to show respect for them as you do for me."

"Yes sensei~!" The girl's cheered.

"Objection!" Asuna shouted, pointing at Negi and Naruto. "Why are these kids teaching us?!"

"Well, the headmaster approved it. And they are fully capable of teaching students, they did took the classes with flying colors." The older man said before looking at Asuna with a light smile. "So give them a chance okay Asuna?"

"Asuna knock it off," A blonde haired teen started as Naruto eyes looked at her. She had straight blonde hair and emerald colored eyes. Like the rest of the girls, she wore the standard Mahora girl uniform and dark violet skirt, "At least let them teach before you have any complaints. Maybe you'll get a taste of the young ones too, might help cure you of the old man fetish."

"What's that blondie?"

"What'd I say?" Naruto said surprised that Asuna called out to him.

"Not you! The other blondie!" She said pointing at the blonde female.

"Oh don't mind her, Naruto-sensei, she's just being a hothead, is all." The other blonde said. "I am Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Naruto R. Uzu-" The blonde boy didn't finish as the girl took his hand… to pull him into a hug. "Ma...ki? Help?" He said as he didn't know what was happening.

"Oh no… here we go…" Takahata sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-What is she going to do Naruto?" Negi said scared for his friend.

"She...has a thing for boys…" Takahata cleared his throat. "I have to get to my next class before it starts, good luck. God knows you two need it." The man said with a goofy smile as he hope the boys can survive his former class. God knows he loves them, but even they were too much for him.

"W-What?"

"I leave them in your care, Negima, Naruto!" Takahata waved before leaving the classroom.

"W-Wait!" Negima cried out, but Takahata completely left. "Oh dear…"

"Mmmmmmmmph! MMMMMMPPPH!" Naruto muffled, being smothered into Ayaka's chest.

"It's okay, I know she was mean." Ayaka said as Naruto slowly struggled...then barely moved...and finally…

*DING~!*

He finally went limped...

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GAH~!" The blonde breathe as Negi pulled him out the blonde girl's reach, "I swore that the gods Deadman believed in… I saw mom… and she told me that she approved…" He said as young Uzumaki took more breaths of air. "But approved what?"

"What...are you talking about?" Negima asked confused.

"I don't know..." Naruto sweat dropped, before slapping his cheeks. "Okay, enough shenanigans, in your seats! We're starting class!" The girls giggled as they took their seats and the boy's looked at the class and both realize they're class had about thirty-one girls.

"Okay let's start off, with what's going to to happen this semester at school." Negi said as Naruto pick up a paper.

"Alright while he is doing that I will call names…" The blonde started asking the first named.

"Ow!"

The blonde looked up as he saw Negi rubbing his head, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Negi groaned. "What just hit me?"

"It could be a ghost." Naruto joked.

"W-What? Don't be ridiculous!" Negi said incredulously.

"You never know." Naruto shrugged.

"Actually sensei's, someone's throwing chalk." Ayaka said walking towards them with a hush whisper.

"Do even I need to guess who?" Naruto sweat dropped, before sighing, "Asuna Kagurazaka,"

"Yes?"

"Extra homework for you, next time detention." The blonde boy said with a sigh, "Please don't disrupt class again."

"WHAT?!"

"O~hohohohoho, not even the first day they're here and already you have extra homework!" Ayaka laughed haughtily.

Naruto however ducked when a book was thrown at him and it bounced off the wall to hit Ayaka's forehead, "Wow, a lot power to make that ricochet…" Negi said with slight amazement.

"You want a war!?" Ayaka screamed as she went towards Asuna who butt heads and lock hands. "What are you five?!"

"Hey, hey!" Naruto raised his voice amazingly pushing the girls away from each other. "Are we seriously going to do this? I'd rather not have both of you expelled for causing such a ruckus in the classroom."

"You can't do that!" Asuna countered.

"I can't but I will sure as try, school is a place of learning. You're making things worse for your peers by doing this, I will not…" Naruto paused comically as he stood completely still…

"Sensei?" Ayaka said softly wondering if he was fine.

"H-Hey you okay?" Asuna said getting closer as Naruto nodded.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, stomach was a little weird." The blonde admitted as he sat down with slightly paling skin. "J-Just sit please?" He asked softly as Asuna nodded, unnoticing Naruto's small smirk, ' _Sucker~, upp…'_ He thought but it was really the truth, his stomach is a little upset.

"Fine…" Asuna pouted before sitting down in again.

"Next name is…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty Mins later

XXXXXXXXXX

"So that's what we'll review over the class, I will try to make things fun while Negi would try to make it educational as well." Naruto announced as he finished the name's a long time ago and help Negi explain the material they will learn over the rest of the year.

"Yes, well now, for your first homework, it will be-"

The whole class including the boy's look up as they heard the bell, "I guess today no homework, Asuna you got lucky today." Naruto warned softly with a disappointed look, "Please refrain from doing that again."

"Yes sir…" Asuna grumbled.

"Now before you leave," Negi said, passing out some papers.

"What's this sensei?" A pink haired girl said looking over the paper quickly.

"Oh, nothing important, just the class rules and what we'll be covering over the next year."

"Why, we know the rules since the first grade." A dark blue haired girl said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, but these are _our_ class rules, not the schools." Negi said.

"EH?" Most of the girl's cried out as the two boys nodded.

"Now then, just read over them and once you're done, sign on the dotted line and return them to us by tomorrow.

The girl's looked over them and some were oddly surprised at the rules, "Teach where's the no using cellphones in the class rules?" A red haired girl who was slightly taller the others asked.

"We'll be using them frequently during class, but this is courteous to you girls. Use the rule responsibly and you can used them to listen to music or videos during independent studying or test time." Naruto said as the girl practically glow at the mention of freedom. "But as I said, we're trusting you, we will put a rule if anyone abuses it."

"Yes sir!" The girls said happily.

"U-U-Uh sensei?" A dark purpled haired girl raised her hand gently. "What's movie Saturday and Sunday Optional Class?"

Naruto grinned half-evilly and half-amused and that scared the girls, "We'll watch movies every Saturday if you all do well...but…"

"Movies?!" The girl once more cried with cheers.

"BUT~!" Naruto comically said louder, "If more than 10 students get failing grades, we'll have to go to each girl's room and bring to school to do remedial classes. If you don't I promise...I will...find...you...all~" He said darkly as if a Death God was behind him looking at them darkly as he raised his hand to take someone's own hand into his. "So don't let me hunt you down...okay?"

"YES SIR!" The girl's said turning white at his demonic smile.

"Good." Naruto chirped with a regular smile. "And as for Sunday, I have a feeling most of the time will be independent study. So please enjoy the rest of the day." Naruto said with a bow with Negi also copying him.

"And don't forget to sign your forms." Negi added.

"And…"

"We hope that we can be good teachers!" The two chimed together with big bright smiles on their faces.

The two watch as their students left with smiles on their faces, however Naruto suddenly lean on a wall breathing rather heavily, "Uwahhhh… wasn't sure if I was going to look strong much longer…" Naruto chuckled as he took a seat.

"You and me both." Negi sighed in relief. "That was rather excruciating."

"Well it seems we're doing good for now." Naruto taking a bottle out and twist the top. "What do you think of the class so far?" He asked taking out a small white pill.

"Well, they're rather… unique."

"And cute." Naruto added.

"I thought you and Ruby made a Pactio?" Negi said as he looks into the window totally missing Naruto who was choking at the thought. "You two always seem like best friends…" He mused with a light smile as Naruto punch his chest to recover his shock,

"Well, we are."

"Are you sure it's not something more?"

"Ruby deserves better, she's strong but I'm weak. I don't want to weigh her down..." Naruto said as he pulled out a deck of poker cards. "Blackjack?"

Negi nodded with a smile, "I'll deal, usual bet?"

"Usual bet." Naruto grinned.

The two then brought out their lunches and candies, both ready to earn something from the other side that they wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Negi, I need to go find Takahata." Naruto said as he ate his lunch and three soda's (that he won from the game). "I need to make sure that someone can make more of these." He said rattling his bottle.

"Okay. I'll be in our new office, getting things ready." Negi said.

"Meet up in the fountain later?" Naruto asked as he grab his trash.

"Yes." Negi nodded.

"Alrighty." Naruto nodded before leaving the classroom to meet up with Takahata. "Now where to find that old man?" He wondered as he walked around the school. But upon turning a corner…

"Why Takahata-sensei?!"

"Huh?" Naruto got out as he hid behind a corner. Apparently, Asuna was arguing with Takahata.

"Asuna, please give them a chance." The kind man said with a smile.

"No! I won't! Why are kids teaching us?! They should be students like us!"

"Naruto never had that choice…" Takahata said with a frown looking upwards. "Listen, Naruto is like you but in a way worse, his mother and father passed away when he was young...but the rest of the family turned him away. So he had no choice but to quickly climb to get to where he is…" The man stated sadly.

"..." Asuna frown as she remains silent.

"I can't tell you more, but for my sake Asuna...please just allow them to stay for a bit." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine!" Asuna huffed, turning away before stomping off.

"Thank you." Takahata sighed, "Now don't you need to buy something for the party?" The man reminded the girl who left quickly.

"That's not nice…" Naruto said in singing voice. "You're not supposed to tell others my past."

"How long were you there?"

"Oh, just enough." Naruto grinned.

"Hmph, as usual you are very hard to read." The man said taking out a cigarette. "You don't mind do you?"

"Nope. In fact, give me one."

"N~ooo way." The man said hiding the box from the boy. "If you mother from above found out I gave you one...do you think the afterlife will stop her from castrating me?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"Exactly, but why are you here?" The man said general surprised at the boy wanting to talk to him so early.

Naruto took out his pill bottle and rattled it. "Need more of these."

The man slapped his forehead, "Oh crap, I forgot...how much do you have left?"

"Enough to last me a couple weeks."

"Per day?"

"Per day."

"I see...we don't have any alchemist in the area, we can set up a workshop in a month or two. But will you be in any major trouble if you don't have any pills for two weeks after emptying that bottle?" Takahata asked knowing that the boy condition often look bad than what it actually seemed.

"Eh, it's kinda touch and go." Naruto shrugged. "I'll be fine. Just get those the ingredients and the workshop ready."

"Will do," The man said taking a long drag of his cancer stick. "I'll tell the headmaster about it."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before walking off, leaving Takahata on his own. "Alright, time to find Negi."

The blonde eyes noticed something… "Huh? Lines?" He gasped taking off his lenses and placed them back on. "Weird, I could've swore…"

KYA~!"

The blonde's eyes turn, almost giving him a whiplash, to see a girl falling down from the stairs, "Oh no!" He yelled before taking out a paper, "Heavenly Winds, create an updraft!" He casted quickly as he burned the paper in a green flame while dashing forward. "Please make it in time!"

The girl body started slowly floated as the boy jumped to grab her, "Gotcha!" He cried as he caught before realizing one thing… he was still up in the air. "Damn you Sir Newton!"

The boy's body shivered as he felt his legs landed on the ground, "Pretty sure I broke something…" He muttered before sighing, "God can you please make it worse?" He said with an annoyed sigh.

"S-Sensei?"

Naruto's eyes twitch comically as he lifted his finger to the air, "I hope you can see this! Cause this one is for you, G!"

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Silent King of the Underworld Naruto has seen many things, but for once he was actually surprised, despite not showing in his eyes. He had seen many versions of this villain but not this way before...standing before a giant monster with darkness s

" _Well... Color me surprised."_ The words appeared in front of him in flames as the being chuckled.

"At last the god who created this new world has arrived...welcome sir." The being said darkly as SKU Naruto head tilted to show confusion.

" _You know I created this world?"_ He conjured more words as the giant chuckled.

"Yes...unlike others, I, too, am omniscient in a way. I know that my old world was gone, yet I have entered this mortal shell."

" _So then why are you here?"_

The being stood up dwarfing SKU Naruto's size nearly twenty times, "You rolled me, and besides you knew the moment you made this world about my story...didn't you?" The monster said taking a step forward, however it hiss in pain as a white bony hand touched the light. "Gah...Minato has cursed this body well...I cannot leave yet…"

SKU Naruto stared in silence as he didn't realize that this Evil entity knew that this was a game he made, " _Has the other four pieces arrived?"_ Flames appeared on the ground forcing the being to step back from the bright light.

The giant return as it sat on a green stone throne, "Yes, I have met all three and the other you have rolled with me. We are...at odds…"The being said honestly as he sighed. "They have all goals that collide with one another…"

" _So… what you propose we do?"_

"No need to be alarmed God, I have plans on this...my only question, is that why have you come to me?"

SKU Naruto walked forward standing in front of the darkness to placed three items, " _Have to give some of the heroes some...challenges, two of those are in case you die. The third...I want you do to something for me."_

"Me? You want me of all people to do something for you?" The figure asked. "And what would that be?"

" _In two months time or less, send this and allow it to hunt Naruto."_ SKU Naruto wrote while picking up a red vial he set, " _This is made to kill him if he is still unable to get a partner by then_."

"And to think I was the cruel one." He chuckled, taking the said vial. "Very well, but I expect something in return."

SKU Naruto lifted his arm, " _I can destroy you now if I wish it…"_ He made the flames turn into horror letters in blood to show the being he meant what he wrote.

"Heh, apologies, I merely wish to allow my own stake in this. Quite unfair to give the heroes all the advantage..." He said, as SKU Naruto's arm was lowered.

" _Fine. You get to go even on this game."_

The being smirked as it nodded, "What I want to even this is the ability to leave this infernal cave in the Kyoto Region. Is that something that can be done?"

" _It shouldn't be a problem. Just be a good boy and wait until I say you can leave."_

The being laughed darkly, "I have waited for the Uzumaki's to died out until one remain, I have waited nearly since the beginning of time to get into a new host, a little bit more to break that foolish Namikaze Minato curse he has done to me shall be worth it!" The being said as walked out from the shadows to greet his God to his full form. It wasn't anything like a human, rather he was walking undead skeleton. His skull was different from any other human skull, for it was pointy and angular shaped like a 'T' and has dark black eyes with red pupils, while a 'T' while he had sharp black eyes with red pupils. And his teeth were gray and visible as well. To finish off he wore purple robes and armor with a black cape at his back. "I, the King of the Undead shall wait my lord." He bowed graciously to the almighty being.

SKU Naruto nodded before walking away, he looked into his hand as a small glowing book appeared into his hand five pieces and two players are in the game...until the first battle is started SKU Naruto would be busy pulling some strings on both sides to move this game along. Next was...Cinder and Adam...

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: I hope you all like it, this Naruto is different but also in many ways the Strongest and the weakest, all in due time will it all be reveal. I got most of the girls I want for this, but if you want a girl please a reason why should I add them. Please enjoy and send me a long review for my story, Wish me a happy birthday.**_

 _ **But I also have a fun thing, who gets to learn Naruto's powers, note the poll only choices are the girls who don't know magic in the beginning like Haruna or Yue, so no Mana or Zazie choices. I hope you all like the other choices though~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azure King: Helo everyone sorry for the late update, my life was getting hectic but thankfully I can finally go to college. So please go easy on me hehe, any expect more of this story to come up._**

CHAPTER START!

Naruto's eyes widened as saw Konoka standing in front of him, noticing the girl he saved starting to stir. He grabbed the brown-haired teen and dashed ahead, ignoring the girl's sudden gasp of surprise. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! She saw me! I am so screwed!'

The young man entered a small clearing in the forest as he made it with no mistakes of anyone else noticing him… save for Konoka.

"Oh man that was too close…" Naruto sighed before turning to Konoka. "You did not see that, did you?"

"I did…" she said slightly shocked at the sudden rush of speed.

…

…

...

"Shit! Damn! Hell!" Naruto wailed shouting to the heavens! Curse his luck and all! All of things to happen it just had to be this! "Please don't tell anyone, I'll lose my life over this."

"Why?"

"Why?! WHY?! I'm not supposed to show my magic to anyone! Whether it's on purpose or accidental! I can't show it!" Naruto explain, "Along with my eyes and family background this the golden opportunity to lob my head off!" Taking a few steps away from her, he took a deep breath. "Please I don't want to lose what I have worked hard for in a single day."

"But-"

"No buts! You are sworn to secrecy! You cannot say what you saw!" Naruto said.

"I'm not-"

"Going to keep silent? You villain!" Naruto started but noticed her lowered.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" Konoka shrieked flailing her arms about comically.

…

…

…

…

"…yes ma'am…" He mumbled.

Konoka scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I'm not going to tell sensei. I promise, not if it's gonna get you killed!"

Naruto sighed in peace, "Thank you…"

"Bu~t."

Naruto groaned at this. There was always a catch to everything! "What? Money?"

"No. I want to be a wizard too!"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto gawked.

"Yep! It looked so cool the way you saved Nodoka-chan! Please let me be your student!"

He crossed his arms in an 'X' as he comically shook his head. "Oh no! No no no no no no no no no! That's not happening! Nuh-uh! Nada!"

"Why not?" she pouted at him.

"You just can't! There's no way you can learn!"

"I so can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"This is so not what I sign up for…" Naruto said with a sigh, "Look… after finals if I'm not kick out. I'll teach you, that'll give me time to see if you have aptitude to be a mage." He explained noticing Konoka look of understanding., "Is that fine?"

"YAY!" She cheered.

"Ugh… this better be worth it…" The Avenger moaned but nonetheless was happy that he wasn't going to die. "Ahh my glasses…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Konoka asked.

"My glasses… I left it at the scene…" He groaned. "Great, just great…" He cried as he saw glowing lines all over the place. He closed his eyes, but even then… he could see still them. "I need them!" he whimpered at the sight. Everything the lines were attached were falling out and dying…

Konoka walked towards him and tap his shoulder. "Here…"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, as he looked to see that Konoka was holding it. "Uh…"

What he saw was glasses… but the frames weren't covered in line… those were his. "My glasses!" Naruto smiled taking them and place them back on his face. The mage eyes were now normal again, "Sorry, I need these on me as long as I can. It's not about sight, it helps me be normal."

"Normal? How?"

"My eyes… aren't normal." He said sadly. "They're cursed."

"C-Cursed?" Konoka squeaked. She didn't like the sound of that. "What is it? Can you see the names and lifespan of humans?"

"Uh… what?" Naruto blinked.

"N-Never mind, sorry," Konoka said, looking away.

"Eyes that foreseen death…"

She looked as Naruto took off his glasses to show blue instead of the whites of his eyes and red pupils.

"W-Wait, why are they-"

"This is my curse." He said placing his glasses back on, to show normal cerulean blue eyes. "The most powerful curse in history."

"So. You can… actually see names and the lifespan of humans?"

"No…" He said walking with Konoka. "I see the future."

"The future… how is… that bad?"

"The concept is hard to explain, but my mom told me that these eyes more or less see the future in lines. And I can trace them and… they…." he said softly uncomfortable with his eyes abilities.

"W-What, what is it?"

"It's nothing… which is why I can't go without my glasses." Naruto said. "Those who have my eyes, eventually go mad."

"I… I never knew."

"Only five others ever had these eyes. It's not common knowledge. I received permission on the information because my status."

"Do you know… when you'll…"

"No… and that's the scary part. I don't know when I'll go mad. The only who is alive is off grid, unless you know her…. I might go insane."

"I… see."

But he stopped smiling, "But… I love these eyes…"

"Why?"

"I meet wonderful people, if my life is 50 years… it would be the best." Naruto stated, "Even less then that's fine. I reached my dream and now just to live my remaining time."

Konoka looked at him, "Just… living for the sake of living?"

"Yes."

"But don't you want something more out of it?"

"I did, but that went out of the window when my Mystic eyes appeared and I became a deadman." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto…" Konoka said sadly.

"Hey look, I promise it's fine." He swore as he noticed something, "Hey… why are we in the school building?"

"Oh right the party-"

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto and Konoka eyes widen as the students of his class cheered, with Negi sitting in table with a banner over him saying 'Welcome to Mahora Negi and Naruto sensei's!'

Leaning to her sensei's ear, Konoka whispered, "I forgot we had a surprise party for you and Negi. I was supposed to bring you."

"Wow… you put this all together for both of us?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course." Konoka smiled. "It wouldn't be a welcome without a party to celebrate."

Naruto nodded as it explained why Konoka was able to find him, although the timing was bad. The blonde was dragged by the girls to sit next to his friend and fellow teacher. "I got busted." He quickly whispered to Negi.

"Oh no," Negi whispered as the girls were getting some stuff ready. "Do we need a memory wipe?"

"Don't know. But don't worry though, Konoka won't rat me out. She gave me her word. But…"

"But?" Negi prompted.

"She wants me to train her to be a wizard." He whispered.

"What?" Negi gasped.

"Yeah, trust me. I can't believe it either, but… well, I really couldn't say no… well I did, but she persisted."

Negi pouted but nodded, "Well if she doesn't have aptitude for it, we're fine."

However before they can say more the boy's table was suddenly filled with delicious Chinese cuisine! "Whoa, reminds me of my friend's cooking!" Naruto gasped as he picked a meat bun. "The way it was fold close is nothing else than perfect!" He then bit into the meat bun. "Mmm! This is delicious!"

"Really?"

"Go ahead, try it out!"

Negi got some chopsticks as he took a dumpling and ate it with grace as did Naruto with a big yet civilized bite from his meat bun. Both slowly chew the food and eyes filled with awe. "This is delicious!" They cried in unison. "Naruto you must sample this dumpling! Its fill with pork and cabbage, it's so delectable!"

Naruto nodded but passed a meat bun, "Try that, its made with onions and steak meat! God I could eat these forever. If I had these in practice I wouldn't have been so hungry!"

"Japan's cafeteria food is much better than Wales." Negi chuckled.

"Way better than Maria's food. Actually anything is to be honest." Naruto whispered to himself.

"It's all made from scratch. Thanks to Mahora Cooking Club." One of the girls said, she had brown hair with two bun like hair ornaments and a slightly large girl with brown hair that had pigtails.

"All from scratch? No wonder!" Naruto said amazed, however he pointed at the bun haired girl. "Uh… Chao Lingshen and…" He started pointing to the other girl, "Satsuki Yotsuba. This is the best Chinese food I ate!"

The girls blush at the praise as Chao smiled brightly, "You know our names already?"

Naruto nodded as did Negi, as the Wales raised kid spoke, "We're your teachers we should at least remember our class."

GONG!

"Ahh! Didn't mean to insult your food Maria, I swear!" Naruto comically panic as he covered his head. Before realizing that a dark haired girl was suddenly fighting with Chao, "Whoa, no fighting here!" he stated as he stood up ready to stop the fight.

"Please stop, before someone gets hurt!" Negi said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they're in the Chinese martial arts club, they're doing a routine for you and Naruto." Ayaka explained gently.

Naruto smiled as he watched the two fight and ended it with a bow, "That was so cool!" Naruto shouted as he clapped at the move. The two Chinese clothed girls looked towards Naruto and bowed at him.

A pink haired girl as she took out a ribbon used for gymnastics, "Number 16, Makie Sasaki from the gymnastic club!"

The two boys watched in awe as the girl moved around and did a standard routine, "Oh wow…" Naruto swayed from side-to-side. "I'm so glad I came to this school."

Soon next was a small monologue, then a cheerleader's squad who performed a routine cheer, then a student did some magic tricks, and lastly a group of them sang a song leading the boys to applaud each time,

"Bravo, Bravo." Negi clapped his hands. "Good show, all of you."

However one girl was looking at Naruto, the one girl he saved earlier.

'Number 27: Nodoka Miyazaki...' Naruto thought. 'Part of the Library Exploration Club…'

The boy could feel her stare gazing behind him, thankfully his Avenger training taught him to prepare for any and all types of attention.

"RING! RING! RING~!"

Naruto eyes slightly widened as he took out his pill bottle. "Damn, I forgot about double monday's…" He groaned out as he unscrewed the lid and placed two pills in his hand before downing them and drinking his water. "Ahhh… much better."

"Sensei are you sick?" A student asked as Naruto look down and still had his pills.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just my medication. Don't worry about it." He laughed nervously.

"For what?"

Negi and Naruto stiffened at her question. This was not good at all.

"I uhh… can't eat or stand well without them. MY… my father made them for me, sadly it's the only thing I have left from the old man." He said holding the bottle with both hands as the students saw his sad look.

"Oh… I'm sorry." They apologized.

He didn't say anything… just stared into the bottle as he remember the day he got it…

XXXXX

MANY YEARS AGO

XXXXX

Shaking the bottle of pills, Naruto smiled at his father, "So what are they made for this time?"

A young adult enter the room as he sat next to Naruto who was sitting up straight as the man took his seat. "That my son, is your ticket to a better life. I found it…"

Naruto frown as his father seem skinnier than he usually is also look palier too...

"You… found it…" he echoed wanting his father to answer.

"Yes… I don't want you to live a life of hell… you're young and have much ahead of you."

Naruto nodded as he saw his father place a bowl of chilled lemon soup on his lap, "Where's mom?"

The man body went still… a sad frown was on his face before making a smile, "She's...asleep."

Naruto frowned at this. He knew that smile was an empty one. "Okay…" He said trying not to show any pain. Noticing his father walking to the door he look at him, "Dad?"

Turning his back to see his son, he answered, "Yes?"

"It's nothing…"

The man smiled as he went onwards and close the door…

…

…

…

It was silence as the room was getting darker and soon nothing was heard…

"Daddy?"

XXXXX

PRESENT TIME

XXXXX

"Naruto?" Negi shook his friends shoulder noticing

"H-Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Just… remembering." Naruto smiled sadly.

"Come now, this is a welcoming party. You should be happy and celebrating." Negi smiled.

"Yeah…" He nodded as he looked at the bottle and stuff in his coat once more.

The party continued as soon it ended when Takahata appeared, "Alright girls it's time for curfew in a hour, you still have school tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Awwwwwww…" the girls pouted and whined.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Take this time to clean everything up here."

"I'll do it." Naruto stated, "I can't sleep anyway, so I'll clean up." He informed Takahata as the man nodded.

"Very well. But don't be out too late." He teased.

"Oi, just what the hell do you take me for?" Naruto asked, giving him the stink eye.

Negi was about to help but Naruto stop him, "Go to sleep, I'll go when I'm tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Get some rest. I'll even plan out tomorrow's lesson after cleaning up here."

Negi smiled as he nodded knowing Naruto was a late sleeper.

Picking up some trash, Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the silence. Until he saw a shadow, "Hmm?" looking up he saw Konoka holding a trash bag. "Oh you didn't go back?"

"No, besides I figure I help out my magic teacher." The headmaster granddaughter said with a cute grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes before taking a seat, "Listen, I uh, really appreciate that you are keeping my secret. But I to tell you something, I'm not like N… most people where I came from."

Konoka tilt her head at the sudden realization, "You mean your eyes?"

"Not really, but its something else. It's more about my job." Naruto said as he smiled, "As you probably don't know, like your world, the magical world have careers as well like adventurers, alchemists and the like." Naruto continued as he took out a small wallet, quickly taking out a small trinket. "But I'm working outside of the magical means… I am a person who hunts down mages who try to use their powers for killing or expose it."

"So… you're a mage killer?" Konoka asked.

"Something like that." Naruto cleared his throat. "Or if you wanna put it this way. I'm a sort of mage police hunter. Type Avenger… the last one." The blonde said softly pushing his frames upwards.

"Type… Avenger?" Konoka tilted her head cutely.

"Oh right, a long time ago fifty or so years, the mage government created a special task force. The Class Warriors, it allowed people like me who aren't magical adapt to become specialized hunters. Seven classes, which are the normal police force, if I had to give an example of it." The young man said watching Konoka still slightly confused. "Ah, hand me a piece of paper and something to write."

"Here." Konoka said, already having it in her hands.

"Alright… Saber, Lancer, Archer… and…" Naruto listed out seven names as he circled them in large crude bubble. "These seven are most common types, they hunt, work, and protect the people."

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker?" Konoka asked.

"That's right. But I'm someone who works outside of the system."

"Avenger right?" She asked taking a seat next to Naruto to look at the Avenger being away from them.

"Yes, and there's also Shielder, Saver, and Ruler. But that's for another time."

"So… Extra classes?"

"That's the official name for the unofficial task force. We were under the table people, black ops or a private army depending on the situation that happens. Avengers… are the lowest form of humanity's." Naruto stated as he wrote Shielder, Saver, and Ruler in separate bubbles but closer to the seven normal classes yet still far away from Avengers. "We were straight up monsters and we all like it."

"You… like being monsters… why?" Konoka asked sadly. "That's no way to live life like that."

"Apparently the names of the classes meant something from a old system before this. Avengers were people who gave up their humanity and hated it, they symbolized the evil and hatred of the world. Most of us were hated or never loved. We took in stride until…" Naruto stopped as his writing instrument stopped jotting down.

"Hm? Sensei? What's wrong?" Konoka asked.

"Nothing, sadly though there was a accident that caused most of the classes, 89%, to all die out. Barely any normal classes are left over, and only one person for Extra class." Naruto explained. "I'm here to do my job, some mages around Mahora are deadly and high in the bounty list."

"I see… that…" Konoka said. "So why-"

"I'm telling you this, I will keep my deal… but if you do have magical abilities I can't teach you well besides the basics. And there's no way I can't make you an Avenger or the other classes. So… I just was going to tell you that, I don't lie or led people to a trick. Will you still keep my secret even then?"

"Of course! I'll keep it a secret!" Konoka nodded.

"I swear you would fit as Ruler class… you're too kind." Naruto said with small smile. "Alright… so let's clean up and… oh man, I forgot my room isn't in my budget." The boy complained as he forgotten that his money was still frozen. "Ahhhhh… this sucks…"

Konoka only smiled brighter as she grab Naruto's hands, "I have an idea to fix that."

"Eh? You do? How?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 _LATER, GIRL'S DORM; ASUNA AND KONOKA'S ROOM_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well this is awkward…" Naruto said as he saw Negi with Asuna in the room, "So after all of that… we're sharing a room again?"

"It appears so… she saw me looking for four leaf clovers and offered me to sleep when she learned I was going to stay outside." Negi laughed nervously.

"Wait, why were you trying to look for four leaf clovers?"

"Ummm… I'm making a love potion…"

"Wait… you're seriously going to do that…?" Naruto deadpanned. "Why… oh god, no…" He paled. "Please tell me you're not doing that for Asuna, are you?"

"She found out yes…" Negi slumped depressingly.

"Great… more headaches…" Naruto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I seriously need an aspirin…"

"Silver lining, I have my old alchemy equipment. So it case you need something you can borrow it. Also, it's quite amazing stroke of luck that the two girls are roommates. Should we tell them about each other?"

"Nah, seems a pain. Besides if we need to then we'll do it." Naruto smiled. "Anyway, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's rather decent. The girls seem fairly nice, in spite of their antics."

"Yeah… its-" Naruto started but was cut off as a vibrating noise was coming from his jacket. "Gotta call be right back." Walking out of the room Naruto took the cellphone. "Hello?"

"Uzumaki."

"Sakura?" Naruto said with a light smile. "You're back on your feet?"

"Yeah! The whole demon eye incident was hell, but I got better… I thought you knew that? Didn't you visit me, wearing that purple dress and silver armor?"

"What no! Sorry to say, I'd been so busy." Naruto said.

"Oh, then the medics did the job well." A giggle could be heard in the line as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Naruto groaned. "So what's up? I doubt you're calling just to catch up."

"We have a rumor that a magus is there. Hunt him down and make sure you decapitate him this time, higher ups aren't allowing you much leg room for this bounty. Call me when you find him." She explained as Naruto sighed. "Sorry, I was suppose to do it. But the old jerks are just wanting an excuse to send you to gallows. Be careful… Naruto, this guy is your worst nightmare, if he learns about your status and your body being a-"

"Right…" Naruto sighed, before he hung up. "Great, I was having such a good time with the welcome party, my job is starting to be a pain in my ass."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH SAKURA

XXXXXXXXXX

A pink haired girl wearing a blue uniform pouted at the dial tone. "Well that was rude…" she placed down the phone onto the receiver. "Same old Naruto, always trying to prove he isn't a monster. I should visit him and catch up."

"That's how the idiot always is." A new voice said as they came into the room.

"Sasuke."

"Hey," he walked up only to dodge a punch, "Whoa, what was that for?"

"Missing our date for that special run!? Ring any bells?" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto needed the ride, besides we can go that fancy place you like." he offered as his girlfriend huffed.

Taking out some papers, Sakura looked at her boyfriend with a smile, "You wouldn't believe it, you know that guy I thought was Naruto when I was staying in the medical ward? It wasn't him, some guy who look like him. Odd but Naruto could pull of cross-dressing if that look-alike could."

"Huh… well let's go."

"Sure!" The pinked haired girl said grabbing a hat to put over her head, when leaving the desk Sasuke sadly smile as he saw a metal left leg attached to Sakura's body. "Oh, by the way."

"Hm?"

*POW!*

"Ow! Hey!"

"There. I got my punch in." Sakura grinned.

"Remind me why Naruto convinced me to date you?" Sasuke said nursing his swollen cheek.

"Hehe~ that's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Figures…" Sasuke deadpanned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end

 _ **AzureKing: Well now the story is going on, something are need to be address. No fate stay night, the Classes system from the Holy Grail War was a fun idea to play with, it isn't too major with the story. So don't expect any servents to come into this fic.**_

 _ **Also this story will follow the manga/anime but with obviously with some OC chapters to branch out.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_


End file.
